Bella and Edward as kids
by iluvedwardmasoncullen
Summary: I suck at sumaries but this story is good. it's about Edward and Bella falling in love over time and a secret person stalking bella because of her looks I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS AT ALL STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES! :
1. I met THEM!

I own nothing of Twilight but my sisters do so I guess they don't count.

Bella (POV)

I was 7 years old and was moving to Washington Forks my mother became best friends with this lady who had 5 kids about my age. I called the lady Mrs. Cullen and her children were all so pretty. I just couldn't stand being in the same room as them because I feel so ugly compared to them. So I went to my mom and asked her if I could go home to use the bathroom but, she said "we just got here and my feet are tired". I hated her that whole entire day. When I went to eat dinner I couldn't bear myself to eat dessert. I waited till tomorrow to dress up so pretty to out pretty the five of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward (POV)

My family and I were in the park one day and I found this beautiful 7 year old playing by herself and I was going to go over there to say hi but, when I went over my mom says it's time to go home . By the time we got home it was time for dinner and taking a bath. Which I happen to hate doing even thought my mom says it's healthy for me ugh I hate being healthy. The next day I happen to see that same girl with her mom and I asked my mom who is that girl. My mom said that was Isabella swan and she into the house where the chief lives.(chief means the boss of the cops) (top dog) I went up to her and asked her do you want to play with me and she said no.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella (POV)

I was playing in the sand when all of a sudden a boy raised from where he was sitting and asked me to play. I knew who that was and thought he was playing a trick on me and I said no. I waited until later when he asked again but he didn't ask. As the next day rolled by he ask and I said yes Edward and I were going to play on the swing set. Soon I was 9 as the years go by me and Edward keep on going strong. Every time he asked me to play I said yes and I was falling in love with Edward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward (POV)

I kept asking from the day she said yes and when I was 9 years old I felt like me and her belong together and one day I promise myself I was going to marry her. I was saving a big space in my heart for Bella. As the years go by I was the age of 12 and I had asked Bella to go to the Valentine's day dance with me and she said no and my heart ached and broke in half just to find out she was joking a few seconds later. I was so mad at her and then that was the thing I love about her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella (POV)

When I was 12 Edward had asked me out to the Valentine's day dance I was so happy to be asked out by Edward. The dance was so pretty and I took pictures of the dance so elegant like Edward had said and I didn't know how much he was into this. ………………………………...............................................

To Be Continued……………………………….


	2. Valentine Dance

I own nothing of Twilight but my sisters do so I guess they don't count.

Bella (POV)

I was 7 years old and was moving to Washington Forks my mother became best friends with this lady who had 5 kids about my age. I called the lady Mrs. Cullen and her children were all so pretty. I just couldn't stand being in the same room as them because I feel so ugly compared to them. So I went to my mom and asked her if I could go home to use the bathroom but, she said "we just got here and my feet are tired". I hated her that whole entire day. When I went to eat dinner I couldn't bear myself to eat dessert. I waited till tomorrow to dress up so pretty to out pretty the five of them.

* * *

Edward (POV)

My family and I were in the park one day and I found this beautiful 7 year old playing by herself and I was going to go over there to say hi but, when I went over my mom says it's time to go home . By the time we got home it was time for dinner and taking a bath. Which I happen to hate doing even thought my mom says it's healthy for me ugh I hate being healthy. The next day I happen to see that same girl with her mom and I asked my mom who is that girl. My mom said that was Isabella swan and she into the house where the chief lives.(chief means the boss of the cops) (top dog) I went up to her and asked her do you want to play with me and she said no.

* * *

Bella (POV)

I was playing in the sand when all of a sudden a boy raised from where he was sitting and asked me to play. I knew who that was and thought he was playing a trick on me and I said no. I waited until later when he asked again but he didn't ask. As the next day rolled by he ask and I said yes Edward and I were going to play on the swing set. Soon I was 9 as the years go by me and Edward keep on going strong. Every time he asked me to play I said yes and I was falling in love with Edward.

* * *

Edward (POV)

I kept asking from the day she said yes and when I was 9 years old I felt like me and her belong together and one day I promise myself I was going to marry her. I was saving a big space in my heart for Bella. As the years go by I was the age of 12 and I had asked Bella to go to the Valentine's day dance with me and she said no and my heart ached and broke in half just to find out she was joking a few seconds later. I was so mad at her and then that was the thing I love about her.

* * *

Bella (POV)

When I was 12 Edward had asked me out to the Valentine's day dance I was so happy to be asked out by Edward. The dance was so pretty and I took pictures of the dance so elegant like Edward had said and I didn't know how much he was into this. ………………………………...............................................

To Be Continued……………………………….

Oh sorry I haven't updated but I just did so don't be angry with me.

* * *

Bella (POV)

I was at the Valentine Day Dance and all of a sudden this girl comes yelling in for "Eddie" and she cried "Eddie". I turned around to see a girl pointing to me with nails that look bitten on. EEWWWWWWW I thought she bites her nails!!!!!!

* * *

Edward(POV)

OMG OMG OMG I thought as soon as I saw Tanya come towards me with her finger pointing towards me. I was super scared. I mean I use to date her when I was 4 well it was on the playground . Doesn't count! Then she called me and I was mad I hate her when she called me Eddie I hate he so much.

* * *

Alice(POV)

I heard Tanya call for Edward and I knew this could not be any good. I started walking toward Bella.

* * *

Bella(POV)

Alice started walking toward me and I turned around and saw the girl kissing my boy..uh….no my friend and I stormed off. I heard Edward call for me and I was too mad to answer. I was crying and didn't even know why!! Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were walking to me but I ran to the girls bathroom before they could.

* * *

Rosalie(POV)

I was about to run in my inhuman speed but Alice said no. I was going to go see if Bella was ok. All I saw from the punch bowl was Bella storming off. I followed her and so did the others. Jasper ran to see if Edward was ok. Alice and me went to talk to Bella . The boys went to Edward I mean I'd rather go to Bella she has every right to feel the way she does now. I mean why does Edward have to kiss that bitch Tanya. Ugh makes me want to punch Edward and her.

* * *

Edward(POV)

I turned around and Tanya kissed me. I was like NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

I have Bella….

I turned around and saw Bella moving away from me. I felt like my heart has just been stomped on and thrown away. I wanted to call out but my voice was like at a scene where you want to call out but you can't find your voice. I followed Bella and so did my sibling because they know what happens when Bella turns 18. She ran into the girls bathroom and I couldn't go I'm a boy. The I ran the other way and talked to my brothers. They said this was all my fault. I know they all love Bella just like me. I told them my side of the part and Emmett yelled "BITCH" I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR HURTING OUR BELLA!!!!!! Jasper quietly said "we go to tell Bella". I sat there and waited for the girls to come.

* * *

Bells(POV)

I sat on the toilet seat cover and cried my heart out. Then Alice and Rosalie came in and said what was wrong. And I said I saw Edward kissing HER and I was still crying my eyes turned red and my nose was all stuffed up. I told them the story and my dress was covered with make-up. Then I walked out and Edward came running up to me and told me what SHE did. Then SHE came back up and tried to kiss him and he said "I have a great hot girlfriend" and I blushed again.

* * *

Edward(POV)

I complimented Bella and I love it when she blushed. I asked her if she wanted me to walk her home. She said "YES". OMG I thought as I walked with her.

* * *

Bella(POV)

Edward asked me to walk her home and I agreed and I was so happy to say yes!

Then when we reached my house's front porch he leaned in and I KISSED HIM!!!!!!!

OMG I thought then I actually noticed I said it out loud and I was really embarrassed.

I said good night and went to bed.

* * *

Edward(POV)

Bella and I kissed tonight and I went home until someone jumped out of the wall. I screamed and noticed it was………….. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!


	3. Who jumped out!

Omg thnks for the compliments so if you review more I will continue to write

Edward (POV)

I turned around and saw Alice and my other sibling jumps out and screamed "AAAWWWWWWWWWWW" go Bellward (nickname) and if I was human would I would have blushed. I then asked them how long were they listening to our conversation and they said all of it. I was furious then again I felt happy and giddy.

* * *

Anonymous (POV)

I stalked off to see my ex-girlfriend being walked home by another vamp. I felt so mad and then decided to get a little revenge so lover boy (aka Edward) will get hurt. Bella would want me so bad you know she's after my money.

* * *

Bella (POV)

I closed the front door and screamed in my pillow then my door flew open and I never guessed SHE'd show up!

* * *

Tanya (POV)

I went over to Bella's house and found out that she was the master mind in this whole plan! She told me I can have Edward or was it my imagination! I want Edward but can't I'll just steal him like I always do.

* * *

Bella (POV)

I thought it was Alice who came to show up at my door step or Edward but it was Tanya who showed up. I screamed for Edward and waited for him to rescue me.

* * *

Edward (POV)

I heard Bella cry for me I thought she was playing then I heard shrilling screams and thought Bella is in danger! I told the others and they came running inhuman speed. I ran just to see Tanya in her killer crouching move and I jump!

To be continued ……………………………………………………………..


	4. TAYNA

Hey did you guys like my new story well its kinda going good and bad but here read on and see what happens.

* * *

Edward (POV)

I jumped on Tanya and she feel back I broke her free and I killed another vampire!! As I was trying to rescue Bella she was in shock and fainted.

* * *

Bella (POV)

I thought SHE came to apologize but she came to kill me. As sat in the darkness the evil took over me and I couldn't see anything. I heard Edward call for me and he was crying I wanted to say its ok but my voice was lost just as well as my life. I waited for the ambulance to get me but I was carried and was at the hospital in 5 minutes tops.

* * *

Edward (POV)

I carried Bella to the hospital but before I was there she started to wake up and I was running! I was freaking out when I freak out I run fast and sometimes trip. I tripped but Bella fell onto the cot that you know hospitals have to rescue someone. Then I heard a bone crack and I turned around there was …………………………….

* * *

Anonymous (POV)

I found the perp who is trying to take away my girlfriend!!

* * *

Sorry its so short but I like it to be scary!!!! LOL


	5. I love you!

I know it's really short but this one is a long one

* * *

Edward (POV)

As soon as Bella was in the hospital I was leaving but I turned around and saw….A…R…O…. He said how you my son and I are replied well and then I left. But I turned around and he was gone then I looked for MY Bella but she was gone. Damn it I was too late but I can always kill myself I thought but I said no. And then I called the others and we went out searching for stupid Aro.

* * *

Bella (POV)

I thought I was in the hospital but I was starring into the eyes of my killer and his partner. Jane I think or was it Mary? I sat waiting for my death and darkness but, I heard Alice call for me and I looked up but everything was so blurry because I was crying for my family and how much they will miss me. And Edward leaving him alone when I know he needs me but what can I do. I waited for Edward but I didn't see him or hear him. I cried for him and yelled but Alice said it's for the better. I got untied and ran to find Edward.

* * *

Edward (POV)

I was fighting Aro and then Bella calls my name and I said I'll be right there but she ran to the middle of our fight. I ran to Bella and Aro got there before me. I yelled NOOOOOO and I pushed him all the way to India (no offense). He came back five minutes later and I killed him I knew this would be what comes of it. I ran to Bella and she then collapsed

* * *

Alice (POV)

See I told you Bella that you can't run up to him and then I ran inhuman speed to get to Bella. Then I had to find the others. Rosalie and Emmet were with Jane and before I knew it I had a vision that Bella fainted and we have to bring her to the hospital.

* * *

Bella (POV)

The darkness took me over and I thought good bye Edward.

* * *

Emmett (POV)

WE killed Jane and I said why we are not moving and in front there was a cop car. We ran to the house.

* * *

Carlisle (POV)

Bella was brought to my house and she passed out and I gave her some medicine and let her sleep. Then Alice filled me in and told me what would happen to Bella when she's 17.

I feel so happy to have another daughter. I canceled everything and even the moving part.

* * *

Alice (POV)

Yay I thought I knew I get to have another make over at Bella's yay!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Bella (POV)

I woke up in someone's house and their mother starring at me and she yelled for Carlisle. A guy who looks really young came in and I thought Edward. I yelled for him and he came in.

* * *

Edward (POV)

When Bella woke up she called for me and I said I'm right here and she turned around and said "I know your secret you can't tell me". I stood there shocked!

* * *

Bella (POV)

I waited for Edward to say something but he said nothing so I said I'm going to tell you so get your parents out. I told him you are a VAMPIRE. Then he just laughed and I was like what?

* * *

Edward (POV)

Bella told me my secret and I started to laugh because I thought it would freak her out but it didn't she just kept on asking what I ate and how old am I. I told her and she flipped then she said I don't care and I love you. The three words I hate together because she is human and I'm a….aa….. Vampire. I replied I love you too!!!!!


End file.
